


Mini Natsu Love

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Chibi, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Frottage, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Swarm, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a yaoi parody on when Natsu was split up but Gildarts during the fairy island arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Natsu Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

After Gildarts broke Natsu into many pieces he was shocked to see the many Natsu’s get up. The mini Natsu’s huddled up and began to whisper to each other. They then turned to look at Gildarts with lecherous eyes. Gildarts saw the look in the Natsus’s eyes he couldn’t help but get a little turned on. The Natsus jumped at him. They all used Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist to try to burn and tear away Gildart’s clothes. Gildarts didn’t remain motionless he swiped and knocked the Natsus away.

The mini Natsu’s got up and jumped together. **“Fire Dragon’s Brilliant Flame.”** He used this attack to create many fire balls and threw them at Gildarts. Gildarts was about to block but some mini Natsus used Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn and attacked his legs.

Gildarts was knocked onto his back and his clothes were burned up. He was left in only his bandages. His cock had grown to full arousal as the heat from Natsu’s flames licked his length. He looked up and saw that all the Natsu’s had gotten naked. Gildarts was now painfully hard. The mini Natsus were sensitive to his wounds and attacked the rest of his body.

Gildarts could have stopped Natsu but feeling the hot tongues of the many Natsus was just too good to pass up.

Some Natsu were down by his right foot he rubbed his cock against his foot and used his tongue to lick him. Another Natsu was on the back of the foot licking and humping. More Natsus were on his leg licking and humping some even sucking. Gildarts loved the heat the mini Natsus created plus the tongues felt amazing.

There were Natsus on his chest. They were licking biting and sucking. They wanted to leave love bites on him. Two Natsus were at his nipples. They licked and played with them. Gildarts groaned in pleasure. ‘So the little fire starter wants to mark me.’

There were Natsus at his crotch. One was wrapped around the top half of his cock. He ground his little cock against Gildarts massive one. He massaged the head and pushed his tongue into Gildarts’s slit earning a moan from the man. Another Natsu hugged his balls and licked them and even gave them a gentle squeeze. Two Natsus were on opposites sides of his cock licking and stroking the bottom half of Gildarts’s cock. ‘This is the best spell ever gotta remember to use it on Natsu another time.’

Gildarts moaned. It had been a long time since anyone had touched his cock, with missions and his dangerous power. The pleasure the Natsus caused his body became too much. He came and gave a cum bath to the Natsus at his crotch. Gildarts had had enough teasing.

“Alright back together.” With a snap of his fingers the mini Natsus reformed and a fully naked Natsu appeared. He straddled Gildarts’s waist and groaned when he felt his still hard cock press against his virgin hole. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with your teasing Natsu.” He used his prosthetic arm to tease Natsu’s hole, while his real hand gripped Natsu’s leaking erection. He slipped two fingers into Natsu and he gasped.

“Ahh Gildarts.” Natsu moaned and bucked taking Gildarts’s fingers deeper into his ass. “Please fuck me want it.”

‘Still as cute as ever.’ Gildarts thought as he removed his fingers from Natsu’s hole. “Just relax it will hurt at first but then I will make you feel good.”

Natsu moaned as he felt Gildarts push the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Natsu held onto Gildarts’s shoulders in order to steady himself. Gildarts used his prosthetic to gently grip Natsu’s hips. He didn’t stop stroking Natsu’s cock. The pleasure helped Natsu relax and he continued to pant and whimper as more and more of Gildarts’s cock was pushed inside him.

When Natsu was fully seated on Gildarts’s cock he let out a load moan and came. Most of his seed splashed over Gildarts’s hand but some of it got on his bandages. “Gildarts (pant) your bandages (pant) sorry.”

Gildarts smiled at him and quickly wiped up the small amount of cum before it could do any damage. “No harm done but let’s get in a better position so it doesn’t happen again.” He pushed Natsu onto his back, and pushed Natsu’s legs up. “Hold your legs Natsu.” Natsu gripped his legs and held them up. This gave Gildarts the room to grip his hips and start to move.

Gildarts did not know the meaning of the word gentle, not that Natsu wanted it gentle. Gildarts pounded into Natsu hard, Natsu began to chant his name as Gildarts pounded into him hitting his sweet spot hard each time.

Gildarts loved how Natsu’s tight heat clamped down hard on him each time his sweet spot was hit. He also enjoyed hearing his name on the young salamander’s lips. He saw Natsu was hard again and he used his flesh hand to stroke him. “GILDARTS!!” Natsu moaned and tightened up even more on Gildarts’s thrusting cock.

Gildarts gasped and had to keep himself from cumming. ‘Damn this salamander really wants to be filled doesn’t he?’ Gildarts leaned down and kissed Natsu. Natsu moaned and kissed back. Gildarts swallowed each of Natsu’s moans. He broke the kiss for air.

“Natsu when I cum bite my right shoulder if I’m going to be marked by a dragon then I want it to be you.” Natsu blushed and released his legs and he locked his legs behind Gildarts’s back. Natsu started licking and sucking on Gildarts’s neck.

“Gildarts I’m gonna cum.” Natsu whispered.

‘Damn this kid is so fucking hot, I’m not gonna let anyone else have him.’ Gildarts thought. “Go ahead and be sure to mark me when you do.”

Gildarts increased his pace releasing his magical power. Natsu cried out in pleasure and Gildarts smirked. ‘He’s mine.’ He started going wild slamming into him at an insane pace.

Natsu gasped and cried out in pain mixed pleasure and bit down hard on Gildarts’s neck. He came with a loud moan and temporarily lost control of his magic. His seed splashed over his chest and abs, and he released a massive amount of heat the heat from his mouth made a burn mark on his neck. He eased the pain with his tongue.

Gildarts moaned as Natsu’s heat intensified. He gave a final thrust and came spilling his seed deep into the Salamander’s body. Gildarts pulled his soft cock out of Natsu’s spent body. He gave a kiss to Natsu’s head.

“Let’s do this again when you become an S-Class Wizard.” Gildarts cleaned Natsu up and redressed him. He left a smiling Natsu to regain his energy. Natsu didn’t move for awhile even when Happy flew over to him.

“Natsu you okay.” Happy asked.

“Yeah I am let’s go Happy.” Natsu said getting up on shaky legs. He could still feel Gildarts inside him, but it felt so good he didn’t bother to clean himself out. ‘That was the power of an S-Class Wizard. I want to do it again soon.’

Natsu didn’t know but Gildarts was thinking the same thing about him.

No matter what path Natsu walked on Gildarts would be more than happy to be the one to hold him in a lovers embrace again. 

End


End file.
